If the sales tax in your city is $13.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$14$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${13.3\%} \times {\$14} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13.3\%$ is equivalent to $13.3 \div 100$ $13.3 \div 100 = 0.133$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.133$ $\times$ $$14$ = $$1.86$ You would pay $$1.86$ in sales tax.